Grand Highblood and the Little Lowblood
by StrawberryZombie1
Summary: Just a random Ass Cute Fluffy GHB and little Tav...Was done really late at night...enjoy...:o)


"HEY THERE LITTLE SHITBLOOD" He yells out to the unlucky little lowblood that had crossed his path as he walked through the field. The young lowblood gulps and holds onto the tinkerbull plushie he was carrying, "UHH,,,uM, hI" He freezes in his tracks, staring up at the taller troll.

He grins wide at him, kneeling down to his level, staring at him with slanted eyes. "hows your meaningless MOTHERFUCKING LIFE GOING LOWBLOOD, not like It matters though?" he chuckles, smiling wider

"uM,,,"He shivers and sighs looking down at his feet. "W-WELL,,, i GUESS,,, oK"

"good, good..." his smile fades a bit "SPEAK UP LITTLE FUCKER, AND STOP THAT USELESS STUTTER, ITS KIND OF ANNOYING, makes me want to cull a little shitblood more than usual." The other shakes violently and covers his face with the tinkerbull plush. "OK! IM SORRY,,," His smile returns, as he reaches out to pat the others head "good," he ruffles his hair, chuckling louder.

"aH!" He jumps at the touching of his hair then gulps nervously

"COME ON MOTHERFUCKER, stay the fuck still, YOUR HAIR IS SO FUCKING FUN TO PLAY WITH" he keeps chuckling, placing his other hand on the lowbloods shoulder to hold him still. The young lowblood stays still controlling his breathing as he holds his plush tightly. He snatches the plush with ease, pulling it out of his fingers, holding it up to look at it closely. "WHAT THE FUCK?" he chuckles, looking back down at the little shitblood with curiousity, his hand still resting on his head.

" aHH! T-TINKERBULL!" he holds back his tears, reaching up for it hoping that maybe the scary Highblood would give him back his most prized possession. "THATS UH, tINKERBULL CAN i PLEASE,,," he gulps, "HAVE HIM BACK,,,?"

"ARE YOU GONNA CRY FUCKER?" he looks at the plush again, then back down into the lowbloods eyes, chuckling over his reaction to taking his toy, "whatever," he slowly hands the plush back to him. He laughs happily, hugging it close. "THANK YOU SO MUCH SIR!" he nuzzles the toy happily looking up at the highblood.

He cant help but to smile as he laughs loudly. "YOU MUST lOVE THAT THING A SHIT TON TOO LOOK SO HAPPY GETTING IT BACK LOWBLOOD..." he pats his head again. The young one giggles, and lets down his defensive posture allowing the taller one to pet him."i UH, lOVE TINKERBULL HAHA,,,"

"WHATS YOUR NAME LITTLE FUCKER, not like i care though...but how old are you as well" he keeps ruffling his hair, looking down at him and leaning down a bit more.

"mY NAMES UHHH, tAVROS,,, tAVROS NITRAM AND iM TWO SWEEPS OLD SIR," he smiles up at him.

"TAVROS, okay motherfucker..." he smiles back softly at him "YOU ARENT THE MOST ANNOYING SHITBLOOD IVE EVER MET TAVROS, i feel like i could talk to you without culling your ass within minutes."

"oH, hAHA WELL THATS GOOD MR. UH, hIGHBLOOD" he giggles "YOUR ACTUALLY KINDA UH, nICE."

"ONLY WHEN IM IN A GOOD MOOD, " he smiles a wider toothy grin, "USUALLY I CULL LOWBLOODS AT FIRST GLANCE."

He gulps, "WELL,,, iM GLAD YOU DIDNT CULL ME" he smiles, snuggling his plushie, "YOU KNOW YOU KINDA UM, lOOK FAMILIAR"

"REALLY NOW, thats strange i guess..." he sits down on the ground in front of Tavros, looking at him curiously.

Tav sits on his knees smiling, "i UH, tHOUGHT YOU REALLY WERE GUNNA UH, cULL ME FOR A SECOND HEHE"

"HAHAHA, no, YOUD KNOW IF I WERE GOING TO CULL YOU FUCKER," he countinues laughing for a bit, looking behind him and back at Tavros.

He looks over at the Grand Highblood to see he was looking at,,," he carefully crawls over to him.

He looks down at him, "sorry little FUCKER, just thought i heard something..."

"i FEEL LIKE YOUR UH, nOT THE TYPE TO BE SCARED OF STUFF EASILY,,," looks at him worried then widens his eyes scared "UM, oR THE TYPE THAT ISNT AFRAID OF CULLING UH, iNFRONT OF UM, kIDS,,,"

"well, you see, everyone is scared, some just do not show that fear well, and im not afraid of culling in front of anyone in fact. BUT I WILL NOT KILL YOU MOTHERFUCKER, not even if i really want, i seem to like you more then other SHITBLOODS, YOURE LUCKY."

He giggles and then hugs Grand happily, "IM SO UH, gLAD! HEHE" he nuzzles into the highbloods shoulder.

He wraps his arms lightly around him, chuckling "IM GLAD YOU ARENT AFRAID OF A SCARY MOTHERFUCKER LIKE ME, MOST LOWBLOODS WOULD NEVER COME NEAR, or let me touch them on their own free will."

" hEHE WELL UH,,, i TRUST YOU SO ITS OK" he smiles and grabs onto the others hair gently.

He hugs him a bit tighter "IM GLAD AT LEAST ONE MOTHERFUCKER TRUSTS ME, and to top it off its a fucking lowblood, SOMEONE I NEVER THOUGHT WOULD."

" aHA IRONY HUH?" he tugs his hair then feels his own head of hair. "ITS SO LONG,,," he smiles, laughing childishly "it is isn't it."

"mMHM! Sets down his plushie and gets behind the indigo blood, playing with his hair, He laughs louder, rolling his eyes as the lowblood played with his hair, he reached down grabbing the plushie and sets it upright in his lap.

The young one giggles beginning to braid some of the strands and straightening out others.

"what are you doing little fucker?" he turns his head around a bit, narrowing his eyes, his smile growing wider.

" hEHE UH UM,,, pLAYING WITH IT" he takes another strand and wraps it around him. He laughs as he breaths out, "yeah, i have a shit ton of hair, sometimes it gets to be a bother though..."

" i CUT MY HAIR INTO A MOHAWK! HEHE CUZ UM, mY HORNS" he points to both his bull horns.

"I WAS WONDERING IF THERE WAS A CERTAIN REASON YOU HAD IT CUT LIKE THAT...i like it tho," he reaches around, ruffling his hair again "it looks motherfucking good on you..."

He smiles shyly, blushing a light brown, "TH-THANK YOU!"

"YOU SEEM IN HIGH SPIRITS MOTHERFUCKER, so giggly and shit, its motherfuckin cute though"

" yEAH AHA IM SOURDA HAPPY TODAY" he shuffles his feet.

"WHY SO HAPPY little one?" he turns and looks into his eyes.

" uM,,, i GUESS CUZ UM, wELL NOBODY WAS PUSHING ME AROUND TODAY,,, i RAN AWAY FROM EVERYONE AND UH, i RAN HERE AND NOBODY HAS UH, fOUND ME SO,,,iT FEELS NICR NOT BEING BULLIED BY EVERYONE ITS NICE TO UH, jUST BE ALONE FOR ONCE,,,"

"WELL IF ANY OF THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS HURT YOU, I'LL CULL THEIR ASS, JUST ASK AND I WOULDNT MIND HELPING, it sucks a cute motherfucker like you is a lowblood, always getting bullied and shit..."

" hEHE YEAH,,, tHANK YOU UH, sO MUCH FOR BEING UH, nICE TO ME, i THINK THE ONLY ONE THATD BE UH, tRULY NICE TO ME IS UH, mY BRO GAMZEE,,,"

"no problem, i guess its rare to find a lowblood you doesnt cower in terror around me, so thank you as well..."

" nO PROBLEM," He hugs the highblood again, quickly pulling hugs back softly, trying not to hurt him "that name sounds familiar, gamzee..."he mumbles

" yEAH HAHA HE'S SO NICE"

"thats good, you have someone who doesnt bully you and shit, i hope he takes good care of you, maybe we'll meet again when youre older as well."

"yEAH WELL UH, i HAD BETTER GET GOING THANK YOU FOR EVRYTHING, eSPECIALLY NOT KILLING ME"

"BYE LITTLE FUCKER!" he yells, standing up slowly, "maybe we will meet again, as long as he doesn't get his little ass culled."


End file.
